


Vid: Brooklyn (We Go Hard)

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Fights, Gen, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: A tribute to our favourite parabatai fighting - with and against each other.





	Vid: Brooklyn (We Go Hard)

**Music** : Brooklyn (We Go Hard), by Jay-Z ft. Santogold (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2UneYEaY-s))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_brooklyn.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 122mb) | [Peertube](https://peertube.social/videos/watch/5326ef8d-17a7-4c8f-816e-acec0884090e)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Alec: Wanna go hand to hand?  
Jace: I thought you'd never ask.

J: We can't get cocky.  
A: What do you mean - we?

J: Alec!  
A: I got this.

J: See you at the hunt.  
A: At the hunt.

J: We'll be unstoppable.

A: How did you do that?

A: You must be able to do something special.  
J: You mean, other than kick your ass?

J: In battle, our hearts beat as one.


End file.
